darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkstalkers (TV series)
Darkstalkers: The Animated Series is an American series that originally aired in 1995. This series is loosely based on the video games, having numerous differences from them, such as the new character Harry. The cartoon uses "The Trouble Man" by Eikichi Yazawa, the same song used for the'' [[Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (anime)|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge]] OVA. Plot To conquer the world, the fiery alien Pyron assembles an army of supernatural beings with magical powers: the DarkStalkers! And two of the biggest and vilest lead Pyron's army: Demitri Maximoff, Lord of the Vampires, and Morrigan Aensland, a powerful succubus. But the good guys are… More fighting back! Around the catwoman Felicia rallies a band of freedom-loving Darkstalkers: the merman Rikou, the fighting werewolf Johnathan Talbain, the Frankenstein monster-like Victor von Gerdenheim, and the sasquatch Bigfoot and his nephew Hairball. To crush the rebels, Lord Demitri and Morrigan send the lunatic pharaoh mummy Anakaris, the rockstar zombie Lord Raptor, and the cursed samurai Bishamon. Things get complicated when demon hunters Donovan Baine and Hsien-Ko decide that all DarkStalkers, regardless if they are good or evil, must die! Yet the fate of the world depends on a human, Harry Grimoire. If Harry can master his secret magical legacy and the intricacies of alien computer technology, the world might have a chance! Reception The series was very badly received by Darkstalkers fans and the gaming community. Topless Robot included in an article about Harry Grimoire from the cartoon saying "There shall be no forgiveness for the American-made Darkstalkers cartoon, which turned Capcom's gorgeously animated fighting game into a cheap, unfunny comedy" on their list of The 10 Worst Cartoon Kid Sidekicks.[2] According to VentureBeat, " So the plot is bad. But even more offensive than that is the shoddy animation."[3] Cast Differences from the video games *Characters look noticeably different from their video game counterparts, having a more cartoon-like look, in contrast to the anime style used in the games. *Felicia is the main character in the series. She is covered by more fur including her naval which is covered by v-shape patch. *Sasquatch is renamed Bigfoot. *Anita is referred to as Amanda, her original North American name. *Hsien-Ko has a more human-like appearance. She also refers to her claws as "Dr. Claw hands". Her sister Mei-Ling does not appear as a talisman on her hat, and has a bare midrift. *Morrigan, Anakaris, and Demitri are all evil in the cartoon, whilist Huitzil is good. Bishamon originally sides with Pyron but switches sides at the end of the series. *Sasquatch has a nephew named Hairball. *Pyron now has a brother named Terramon, also Pyron has diamond glowing skin than a fiery look. *Tailban sounds more doglike and is more hungry. *Morrigan is more curvacious and has a more toned body. *Lord Raptor's midsection is more of a Tatoo than an extra mouth! *Anakaris's face resembles Megatron's from the original Transformers! Episodes #"Out of the Dark" #"Donovan's Bane" #"Pyramid Power" #"The Game" #"And the Walls Come Tumblin Down" #"Ghost Hunter" #"Little Bigfoot's Last Stand" #"My Harry's in the Highlands" #"Alien's Keep Out" #"Samurai's Honor" #"There's no Business Like Dragon Business" #"Darkest Before the Dawn" #"Everyone's a Critic" Gallery Darkstalkers Out Of The Shadows (Front).jpg|Darkstalkers Out Of The Shadows (Front) Darkstalkers Out Of The Shadows (Back).jpg|Darkstalkers Out Of The Shadows (Back) Darkstalkers Battle Storm (Front).jpg|Darkstalkers Battle Storm Darkstalkers Battle Storm (Back).jpg|Darkstalkers Battle Storm (Back) External links *Darkstalkers (TV Series) - Wikipedia *Darkstalkers (TV Series) - IMDB page Category:Other Media Category:Animation